


When i was your man

by radxomikey



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radxomikey/pseuds/radxomikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hope he buys you flowers<br/>I hope he hold your hands<br/>Give you all he's hours<br/>When he has the chance<br/>Take you to every party<br/>Cause I remember how much you loved to dance<br/>Do all the things I should've done<br/>When I was your man<br/>Do all the things I should've done<br/>When I was your man...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When i was your man

**Author's Note:**

> Buenoooo estaba escuchando esa estúpida canción de bruno y me dieron ganas de llorar porque es hermosa y quise escribir algo sobre eso(? es super puaj pero tenia que hacerlo y tal

Ya iban más de treinta veces que repetía la canción e iba por más, porque era un idiota y aparte le encantaba hacerse sufrir, estúpida canción, estúpida letra, estúpido él.  
Tenía ganas de tomar la almohada y apretar con mucha fuerza sobre su cara para ahogarse aunque una vez leyó que eso era imposible, pero valía la pena intentarlo.  
Y es que estaba acabado, todo lo que alguna vez amo, más bien dicho esa persona que amo y ama ya no estaba a su lado y se lo merecía, además fue su culpa ¿no? El mismo término con la relación que estaba seguro tanto daño le hacía a los dos. Gerard. Maldito Gerard, lo amaba tanto. Pero no pudo demostrárselo, no a tiempo. No pudo ser el mejor novio que el merecía, no le dio todos los abrazos que necesitaba, no le robo todos los besos que debía y nunca le dijo todas esas cosas que merecía escuchar. Era estúpido lamentarse por algo que el mismo ocasiono, pero al final de cuentas esa sería su castigo, recordarse día tras día lo estúpido que fue.  
Y si pudiera pedir un deseo en ese momento seria poder abrazar a Gerard por última vez y decirle que lo amaba. Solo eso. Juraba no volver a molestarlo. No volver a llamarlo ni intentar nada que él no quisiera.  
Y estaba seguro que de Frank, Gerard ya no quería nada se lo dejo claro la última vez y aunque no fue con malas palabras, si fue con ese tono tan sutil y tierno que solía poseer, con esa mirada triste donde le demostraba que incluso le dolía más a él tomar esa decisión que a Frank, con esos ojitos hinchados y las mejillas húmedas. Y si Gerard había sido tan valiente como para pisar su orgullo y decirle todas aquellas cosas aun con la esperanza de que Frank volviera con él, él ahora lo haría. Y no supo si fue gracias al alcohol recién ingerido o incluso el churro que se había fumado.  
Pero se levantó de la cama aun con esa canción taladrándole los oídos, tomo su chaqueta y se regresó por la pequeña cajita que aun guardaba con recelo en su mesa de estar, y salió de su casa. El clima afuera era triste. Así lo describió al verlo y es que los días nublados nunca le parecieron muy acorde a la felicidad. “Es cuando dios está muy triste” le decía su madre cuando era pequeño. Y aunque no creía en Dios, pensaba que el cielo se ponía gris cuando había una persona lo sumamente triste como para plasmar sus sentimientos en el cielo y este día estaba seguro que le correspondía a él.  
Y tal vez era realmente tonto estar tan mal por una decisión que el mismo había tomado pero ¿para qué seguir con algo que destruía? Y más cuando el afectado era lo que más amabas y no eras lo suficientemente fuerte para cambiar. ¿Cobarde? Tal vez.  
Siguió el camino que conocía de memoria y al parar fuera de la casa de Gerard se detuvo al verlo afuera. Sonriendo. Ojos achicados y sus pequeños dientes por fuera. Los cabellos cayendo con delicadeza en su cara y las mejillas sonrojadas. Pero no estaba solo. Alguien le tomaba de la cintura apegándolo más a su cuerpo y pum. Un beso. El chico le daba un suave beso en la boca que duro poco pues Gerard lo aporto desconcertado. Entre risillas nerviosas recordó el primer beso que le dio a Gerard podría jurar que reacciono casi igual, tímido pero a la vez como si le gustara.  
Y le dolió. ¿Tan rápido lo había olvidado? ¿Dónde había quedado todo ese amor que le juro la última vez? Idiota Frank. Aun se sentía con privilegio de reclamar después de todo el mal que había causado.  
Tal vez entonces se dio cuenta que ya no tenía cabida ahí. Soltó un suspiro y sonrió. Estaba extrañamente feliz, de eso se traba el amor ¿no? Estar feliz porque la persona que amas lo es, y si estaba feliz por Gerard pero no por el mismo. Iba a ser difícil pero no nada que el tiempo no curara. Y si Gerard era feliz él también lo seria.  
Pero antes tenía que hacer una última cosa esa que debió hacer desde el primer año de novios pero jamás se atrevió por miedo.  
Y ahora parecía ser el momento perfecto. Para poder olvidar.  
Cuando Gerard se despidió del chico con una promesa tal vez de verse otro día entro a su casa y el chico se fue. Frank aprovecho para acercarse a la puerta y no precisamente a tocar. Dejo la cajita afuera junto con una nota y después de tocar varias veces, salió corriendo tal niño pequeño haciendo bromas a los vecinos.  
Sintió sus piernas temblar y empezó a reír como loco al darse cuenta la falta de condición física que tenía y también por sentirse tan liberado. Tal vez eso que decían no era del todo una estupidez. “si amas algo déjalo ir, si vuelve es tuyo si no jamás lo fue” y vaya estupidez verdad, parecía sacada del estado de Facebook de alguna chica despechada pero no, eran palabras ciertas. Gerard jamás fue suyo ni lo seria. Sería más bien, un hermoso recuerdo de su juventud. El más bello de todos.  
Una canción retumbo de nuevo en sus oídos pero ya no dolía. Ni siquiera se lamentaba. Era parte de su hermoso recuerdo. Porque si debió haber sido más amoroso, más delicado, mas entregado, más tierno y más respetuoso con Gerard pero no lo fue y el pasado lamentablemente no se podía cambiar.

Gerard salió de inmediato al escuchar la puerta pensando en Bert que seguro volvía porque se le había olvidado y como un niño emocionado corrió a abrir, porque si era cierto que Bert le gustaba y mucho, ni siquiera pensó que podría volver a sentir el revoltijo en su estomago después de… bueno después de Frank al que aún le tenía cierto aprecio pero no en el mismo grado o al menos eso era lo que se decía para convencerse porque hace semanas cuando lo vio en aquel centro comercial las ganas de ir tras él y pedirle que se dieran otra oportunidad volvieron a presentarse pero esta vez tuvo la cordura de detenerse por los dos. Era una relación dañina, siempre lo fue pero le gustaba hacer ojos ciegos a aquello por “amor” el cual capaz jamás hubo, solo una costumbre intensa por parte de los dos, por favor, ¿a quién engañaba? Si fue amor. Lo amo más que a nada y aun no se recuperaba no del todo como para besar sin culpa a Bert, no del todo como para aceptar ser su novio. Tal vez Frank volvía y le pedía ser su novio de nuevo y el seguro estaba dispuesto pasando por encima de lo que comenzaba a sentir por Bert.  
Abrió la puerta y se encontró a la nada. Miro a todos lados, tal vez había sido uno de esos vendedores deamulantes y cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta bajo la vista encontrándose con una cajita negra aterciopelada. Se agacho no sin antes volver a mirar a todos lados y la tomo entrando a su casa y sentándose en la sala.  
Abrió la caja y miro un hermoso anillo plateado y una nota junto a el que al leer la remitente sintió un estirón en el pecho.  
Era una nota de Frank  
“Realmente pensaba pedirte matrimonio, ¿Cuándo? No lo sé, siempre tuve miedo. Miedo a enamorarme más de ti. Además jamás fue el momento indicado. Pero hoy, hoy me di cuenta que este anillo tal vez más adelante lo necesitarías más que yo, para ese chico ¿Bert? O ¿Cómo era su nombre? Bueno da igual. Te deseo una vida llena de amor y felicidad y todo aquello que yo jamás te pude dar, el si te lo de”

Si decía que no lloro, estaría mintiendo. Pero no estaba triste, estaba feliz. Y amaba a Frank sí que lo amaba, pero no de la misma manera si no como el mejor recuerdo de su vida con todo y lo que le había hecho había sido su mejor momento. Pero “había”. Ahora tenía otro momento que vivir y los recuerdos no se lo impedirían, no más. Tomo su celular y llamo un número. Solo para olvidar, se dijo a sí mismo.  
Una, dos tres y contesto.  
\- ¿Bueno?- contesto y se sintió feliz de volver a escuchar esa hermosa voz otra vez.  
\- Te deseo una vida llena de amor y felicidad y todo aquello que jamás te pude dar- cito las últimas palabras de la nota aguantándose las ganas de volver a llorar porque si que estaba feliz.  
\- Gracias Gerard- dijo la voz al otro lado en un suspiro- ¿me perdonas?  
\- no hay nada que perdonar.  
\- Gerard…  
\- Te perdono.  
\- Gracias.  
Y no hubo más palabras todo estaba dicho, colgó el celular y marco otro número ahora con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Claro que podría amar a Bert y si en unos meses la vida se lo permitía, estaría dispuesto a usar ese bello anillo con él. Porque nunca es mal momento para amar.


End file.
